euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Cesaire Bellamois
Cesaire Bellamois was a Breton lord and an antagonist in The Firmament. Background Cesaire was born in Daggerfall to Blaine and Maria Bellamois. He was the younger brother of Alexandre Bellamois, and the most favored child, or so it seemed. He followed in the steps of both of his parents, wanting to be the one to take the seat of the High Lord next. He proved to be the most productive out of he and Alexandre, making the most coin and spreading the influence the most. He and his brother argued quite a lot, as their differences tended to get the best of eachother most times. Upon Blaine and Maria's death, Cesaire was the first to take the seat as head of Household, despite being the younger brother. His cunning mind and quick thinking proved to be useful while leading the house by himself. That was, until he had met his future wife, Jaquelle. They fell in love quickly, and years later, were married. She assisted him in leading the house, providing him with her previous family's finances. A few months later, Jaquellle had birthed their first son, Blacen, then later having their second, Bryce. The former was kept, while the latter was sent away to be sacrificed for the power of immortality. Alexandre recieved word of the births of his nephews, but upon hearing the fate of the youngest, and after being tried for many crimes, hanged Cesaire from a treebranch, killing him. However, after many years dealing with The Dreamwalker, he was revived, and took leadership of House Bellamois once again, but as a tyrant. Upon Bryce infiltrating and taking over the House, he was exiled for good. He then began plotting revenge against him, and his own family. However, he was killed by Bryce and Agrias upon being found. Personality and appearance Cesaire had a rather sinister personality, using his silver tongue to get what he wanted within their household. He would be considered charming, but due to his past deeds- masacre, murder, defilement- people saw him as a snake, waiting to strike his next unlucky victim. The constant isolation from other people sometimes drove him into brief episodes of madness. However, despite his mental problems, he was extremely intelligent and cunning. This was proved by his strong, yet brutal ability to lead the noble house. This was possible due to his large mental capacity, given by the Dreamwalker, who had aided him with his madness. This came with the expense of bloodlust. Cesaire was a tall, thin man, bearing only some muscle. His skin was a light olive color, his hair short and thin, with a brownish gray color. Like all members of his family, he had piercing silver eyes, both which constantly have dark circles under them from a lack of sleep. His face was soft, and somewhat angular as well. Powers and combat abilities Cesaire's default power was Dragonskin, being a Breton. He also had gained powers from the Dreamwalker, as he had unlocked his hidden powers upon sacrificing his own son and thousands of other innocent lives. He recieved immortality, teleportation, and the ability to steal memories through a strange ritual. It soothed him during his episodes he had, calming his nerves. Teleportation helped him when needed to escape quickly from any dangerous situation or ordeal. His combat abilites were also very widespread. He was a natural at magic and swodsmanship, having unique tactics for both forms of combat. He was also talented in archery, able to shoot someone directly in the head from many yards away. His swordsmanship was taught to him by a private tutor, and his magic taught to him by the same one Jaquelle had been. He excelled in conjuration and destruction, using both to satisfy his need for constant destruction and demolition of those who opposed him. Relationships *Bryce Bellamois (Youngest son) *Jaquelle Bellamois (Wife, deceased) *Alexandre Bellamois (Brother, deceased) *Blacen Bellamois (Oldest son, deceased) *Maria Bellamois (Mother, deceased) *Blaine Bellamois (Father, deceased) Trivia *Cesaire may not have always been evil, but simply corrupted. *Despite his hatred for his brother, he had always admired a part of him. Roleplays *The Firmament Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nobility